


second, third (hundred chances)

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Nayoung, Park Bogum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	second, third (hundred chances)

_I can see you standing, honey_   
_With his arms around your body_   
_ Laughin', but the joke's not funny at all _   
_And it took you five whole minutes_   
_To pack us up and leave me with it_   
_Holdin' all this love out here in the hall_

* * *

ada lima tahap dalam kerangka pembelajaran untuk menerima kehilangan. tahap pertama adalah penyangkalan. **han seungwoo** mematikan ponselnya, berharap beritanya hilang bila dia tidak melihatnya secara terus menerus setiap dia mencoba membuka sosial media. kadang dia pergi tidur dengan harapan terbangun pada foto profil yang bukan lagi **yeoreum** menggandeng **bogum**. dalam mimpinya, seungwoo pikir yeoreum masih ada di sana untuk dia kejar langkahnya. dalam benaknya, gadis bergingsul itu masih menunggu bus pukul setengah enam sore di halte tanpa tahu seungwoo sedang menabung untuk membeli mobil yang nyaman ditumpangi.

begitu bahagia, begitu cantik.

bahagia adalah konsep yang begitu seungwoo sukai pada yeoreum. gingsulnya terlihat. tawanya terdengar. satu-satunya yang bisa seungwoo harapkan pada gambaran bahagia seorang yeoreum adalah hilangnya sosok bogum dari sana. sayang sekali lelaki itu tidak hilang hanya karena seungwoo ingin dia pergi. sayang sekali seungwoo gak bisa menggantikannya sebanyak apapun pemuda itu mencoba. karena seungwoo bukan bogum yang punya _privilege_ perusahaan keluarga. dia hanya pegawai biasa yang memerlukan perkerjaan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

tahap penyangkalan bertahan cukup lama di benak seungwoo hingga emosi meletup memenuhi dirinya setiap bogum tak kunjung pergi. kalau emosi bisa menjadi energi panas, mungkin seungwoo sudah melelehkan salju di halaman tempat tinggalnya. emosi membawanya ke bagian kedua pada kerangka kesedihan yaitu amarah. tahap yang ini tidak bertahan lama karena marah bukan emosi yang seungwoo sukai. marah melelahkan dan bahagia yang dia rasakan tiap yeoreum bersenandung kecil di lift atau berlari kecil ke arah mobil setiap pulang kerja alih-alih berjalan lesu ke halte membuat pemuda han melunak jadi segumpal emosi yang membingungkan.

bahagia seseorang yang kita cinta adalah bahagia kita juga dan kenyataan bukan kita yang menyebabkannya mematik emosi bernama cemburu. cemburu adalah perasaan paling jahat. pada titik di mana cemburu menjadi dengung kecil yang tidak lagi menganggu, seungwoo mulai memikirkan apa alasannya uring-uringan hanya karena perempuan. tahap ketiga dari kerangka kesedihan membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dia kejar? apa betul dia sebegitunya butuh cinta hingga sebegininya? toh, dia hidup baik-baik dengan atau tanpa yeoreum di sisinya setiap waktu.

seungwoo memikirkan kemungkinan dia sebenarnya cuma dilukai gengsinya oleh fakta dia kalah. awalnya pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa seperti manusia. manusia pada dasarnya menyukai ketenangan. kemenangan membuat manusia tenang dan kekalahan menganggu ketenangan itu. seungwoo pikir dia akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui egonya sendiri.

sayang kesedihan bukan sesuatu yang mudah saja pergi. terutama kesedihan yang sumbernya ditemui dari waktu ke waktu. kadangkala seungwoo masih menemukan dirinya turun ke minimarket untuk berpapasan dengan yoereum yang tergesa masuk ke kantor kurang dari lima menit sebelum absen pagi tidak lagi dianggap tepat waktu. kelakuan kecil itu membuatnya merasa bodoh sendiri.

padahal patah hati adalah hak segala bangsa, ya?

* * *

yeoreum gak punya banyak ekspektasi soal menjalin hubungan dengan bogum. lebih tepatnya dia gak tahu apa yang pantasnya dia harapkan dari pemuda seapik park bogum. wooseok bilang bisa jadi pacar bogum saja sebenarnya sudah sesuatu yang bisa masuk _curriculum vitae_ dan yeoreum mengetawai jinhyuk yang sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. wooseok gak salah. di mimpi saja yeoreum segan membayangkan diajak bogum pacaran ketika salju pertama turun.

berita yeoreum dan bogum berpacaran diikuti berita pengunduran diri bogum. yeoreum ingat byungchan sampai main ke mejanya buat bertanya-tanya. yeoreum menjawab selengkap-lengkapnya ke pemuda anak ayam itu karena tahu sekalinya byungchan tahu maka satu kantor akan tahu. belum lagi bogum santai membuat pesta perpisahan sekaligus memperkenalkan yeoreum sebagai pacarnya di kedai daging bakar mahal. rasa-rasanya fakta yeoreum dan bogum berpacaran sudah jadi pengetahuan umum.

yang tidak yeoreum sangka, bahkan pada pemuda seindah bogum, adalah bagaimana apiknya pemuda itu meluangkan waktu di antara kegiatannya yang segudang di tempat kerja yang baru dan menghubungi yeoreum di setiap sela-selanya. jinhyuk bilang pasangan sebaiknya tahu kalau kita punya masalah supaya dia juga mengerti bagaimana caranya bersikap kepada kita. karenanya yeoreum mengabari bogum kenapa dia hilang seharian hingga larut dan sedikit, sedikit saja, menyelipkan tentang kata-kata orang kantor yang menganggu pikirannya.

balasan bogum datang tiga menit kemudian dan isinya tidak bisa membuat yeoreum lebih bersyukur punya pacar.

_"kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kok."_

_"memang sulit menerima kalau kita salah. apalagi kalau tegurannya muncul dari yang lebih rendah."_

_"semangat ya, cantik. nanti kalau sudah senggang, kita makan es krim kue ikan di myeongdong."_

* * *

  
_I want you to know_   
_ I'm a mirrorball _   
_ I'll show you every version of yourself tonight _   
_ I'll get you out on the floor _   
_Shimmering beautiful_   
_And when I break, it's in a million pieces_

* * *

mobil yang bogum kendarai punya atap yang bisa dibuka. bogum gak pernah membukanya di siang hari mengingat copet ibukota gak bisa ditebak aksinya, tapi lain halnya dengan dinihari setelah mereka nonton di jam midnight. bogum membuka atap mobilnya kalau tidak ada hujan salju yang menganggu.

di bioskop ada film yang bisa membuat yeoreum terjaga sampai selesai, gak sedikit yang membuatnya ketiduran. bogum gak mempermasalahkan apapun yang pacarnya lakukan ketika lampu dimatikan. bagian yang menyenangkan dari kencan tanpa takut di tengah hari kerja adalah percakapan hati ke hati setelah hari berganti.

gak semua pembicaraan berat membuat manusia dekat. kadang kedekatan itu tercipta sesederhana kisah tentang makan siang hari ini atau apa yang dilakukan rekan kerjamu setengah jam sebelum waktu pulang tadi sore. pada suatu kesempatan bogum memberi tahu yeoreum film kesukaan keluarganya sewaktu ia kecil dan, di kesempatan berikutnya, yeoreum memberi tahu bogum cerita tentang behel yang nyaris dipasangkan ke giginya.

"untung kamu urung melakukannya?"

"kenapa?"

"gingsul bikin kamu cantik kalau senyum, ketawa, bicara."

yeoreum tertawa di bangku penumpang. angin malam membawa rambutnya terbang ke wajah. ada beberapa butir salju hinggap di bajunya mencipta titik putih yang sebentar lagi akan basah oleh hangat tubuh si gadis. dengan tangan yang tidak berada di setir, bogum merapikan rambut kekasihnya. yeoreum akhirnya mengikat rambut ketika bogum tak kunjung berhasil mengatur rambutnya melawan angin.

ada hangat yang lewat di malam dingin ketika bogum menghentikan mobil untuk mencium yeoreum. banyak yang meleleh karena ucapan bogum, tapi mereka gak tahu yang lebih berapi-api adalah kata yang pria itu sampaikan ketika dia tidak bicara.

hanya pada yeoreum.

"paling cantik kalau lagi makan, sih." bogum menambahkan. "cari makan, yuk?"

"besok kita masih kerja."

"minum kopi?"

yeoreum gak kuasa menolak.

* * *

_And they called off the circus, burned the disco down_   
_When they sent home the horses and the rodeo clowns_   
_I'm still on that tightrope_   
_I'm still trying everything to get you laughing at me_   
_And I'm still a believer, but I don't know why_   
_I've never been a natural, all I do is try, try, try_   
_I'm still on that trapeze_   
_I'm still trying everything to keep you looking at me_

* * *

banyak yang manusia lakukan untuk menghapus kesedihannya. seungwoo bertanya dan mencoba berharap gundahnya melebur menjadi bunyi-bunyi yang bisa dia abaikan alih-alih suara yang mengatakan dia kalah.

solusi yang paing banyak ditawarkan atas resah adalah tidur. seungwoo tidak bisa melakukan yang ini dengan benar saat sedih membuatnya terjaga bersama berbagai tanya. ada yang mengatakan sedih hilang dibawa makan enak sepuasnya. yang ini sudah seungwoo coba dan gajinya keburu menipis hingga pas untuk kebutuhan pokok sampai gajian lagi sebelum dia benar-benar senang. ada yang menyarankan untuk berolahraga. hal ini cukup membuat seungwoo terdistraksi, tapi setelah otot-otot perutnya makin terbentuk pun masih ada yeoreum di benaknya. sebagian menyarankan untuk ibadah. seungwoo pikir doanya kurang banyak apalagi. gak sedikit yang mengambil kendaraan lalu menyusuri jalan hingga hatinya tenang di saat sedih. lagi-lagi yang seungwoo punya, kali ini di tangki bensinnya, keburu habis sebelum sedihnya sirna. saran lain yang seungwoo terima adalah main dengan teman. seungwoo sudah coba yang satu ini, tapi gak begitu efektif karena begitu dia sendiri malah merasa makin sepi.

buku kedua yang seungwoo beli secara impulsif sebagai distraksi sudah mencapai halaman kelima puluh. sejujurnya pemuda han tidak lagi ingat apa persisnya buku pertama yang dia baca. yang jelas dia asal mengambilnya dari bagian _best seller_ di katalog pengembangan diri. seungwoo gak banyak membaca buku selama ini. dia lebih suka berolahraga atau mendengarkan lagu di waktu luangnya. pun di sinilah dia bersama puluhan pengungjung kafe lain di hari minggu.

seungwoo pikir dia perlu berisik-berisik dari kegiatan orang lain untuk menghalau berisik di kepalanya. karenanya dia datang ke kafe yang selalu ramai biar konsekuensinya ada kala dia harus menunggu kursi lebih dulu. gak jarang ada satu dua orang yang izin untuk minum di meja yang sama dengannya. biasanya penikmat wifi yang tidak masalah duduk dengan siapapun. seungwoo sendiri gak pernah mempermasalahkan.

"permisi," sapa pengunjung lain yang seungwoo tebak ingin menduduki kursi di seberang tempatnya duduk. "di sini ada orang?"

"enggak, kok." jawab seungwoo seperti biasa. seolah sudah menjadi tupoksinya untuk menjelaskan dia datang sendiri ke tempat ini bersama buku dan dompetnya. ponsel sengaja ditinggalkan di rumah karena seungwoo tak yakin dia akan membaca buku bila ada gawai di tangannya. "silakan dipakai."

"terimakasih! kamu penyelamat hidup!"

seungwoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. "saya cuma pengunjung lain."

"ya, pengunjung yang pakai otak. tadi saya sempat duduk di meja lain, tapi kayaknya dia gak suka saya mengambil tempat buat tasnya jadi saya memilih pergi." perempuan yang bahkan belum melepas mantel di depan seungwoo bergidik. "saya gak perlu dijadiin bahan nyinyir cuma karena mau kerja."

"hari minggu tetap kerja?" tanya seungwoo.

" _freelancer_ gak punya jam kerja." perempuan di depan seungwoo menjelaskan. " _by the way_ , saya nayoung."

"seungwoo," jawab seungwoo sambil menyambut uluran tangan nayoung.

tangan nayoung panjang. kurus, tapi jauh lebih panjang dari kebanyakan tangan perempuan yang pernah seungwoo jabat. biasanya tangan laki-laki saja terasa kecil di tangan seungwoo yang besar, tapi tangan nayoung bisa balas melingkari tangannya tanpa kesulitan.

"kamu baca apa?" tanya nayoung berbasa-basi.

"buku," jawab seungwoo sedetik sebelum menyadari dia terdengar bodoh. " _self development_. semacam kiat _anger management_ dan begitulah."

"dan begitulah?" nayoung terdengar terhibur pada jawaban asal seungwoo.

"gak terlalu memperhatikan. saya baca buku supaya terdistraksi."

"mm.." nayoung mengangguk-angguk. "coba baca fiksi. saya biasanya baca cerita orang lain kalau capek sama hidup sendiri."

"begitu? kenapa gak baca autobiografi?"

"malas, ah. autobiografi dikurasi supaya kita lihat yang baik-baiknya saja." nayoung menjelaskan. "memang guna buku seperti itu untuk menjadi inspirasi, sih, apalagi banyak yang ditulis setelah tokohnya meninggal. rasanya gak etis menulis hal-hal buruk secara gamblang setelah manusianya gak ada."

"jadi kamu membaca kehidupan yang gak nyata?"

"yap, di buku fiksi, semua kata-kata penulisnya adalah kenyataan. jika penulis bilang karakter utamanya berbuat jahat karena dia harus menyelamatkan negara, maka itulah kenyataannya. gak kurang, gak lebih." nayoung tersenyum. "kita gak perlu curiga sama karakter fiksi kecuali penulisnya memang mau kita curiga."

"memang ada penulis yang seperti itu pada tokohnya sendiri?"

"banyak. _people love theories_. lagipula biar aku bilang penulis bisa bilang karakternya melakukan ini dan itu karena alasan tertentu. dia juga bisa memilih untuk _gak bilang_ dan itulah yang membuat buku fiksi seru." nayoung sadar dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak karenanya sejurus kemudian dia meminta maaf dan meminta seungwoo melanjutkan bacaannya.

"gak apa-apa, nayoung. sayang yang minta maaf karena menganggu pekerjaanmu." seungwoo punya senyum yang bisa melelehkan banyak hati yang gelisah tapi tampaknya nayoung tidak terpengaruh. "serius. saya jadi kepikiran mau baca novel. ada rekomendasi?"

nayoung dengan senang hati memberi seungwoo rekomendasinya.

* * *

yeoreum selalu setuju bahwa jarak adalah lawan. pindahnya bogum ke kantor lain membuat mereka gak bisa lagi bertemu di jam makan siang atau langsung makan malam bersama sepulang dari kantor. belum lagi jika langit bermain-main dengan peruntungannya dan menurunkan hujan salju yang membuat jalan ditutup untuk beberapa waktu. untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun, ada sesuatu tentang musim dingin yang gak begitu yeoreum sukai.

begadang berdua memang romantis tapi mereka tetap dua manusia dewasa di usia lewat duapuluh lima yang gak lagi selincah remaja. mereka perlu istirahat dan istirahat itu mengurangi waktu untuk memangkas jarak. yeoreum sampai berandai coba saja dia betulan punya sayap setiap bogum memanggilnya bidadari.

"aku nyusahin, ya?" tanya yeoreum pada bogum yang sedang menyetir dengan dasi dilonggarkan dan rambut yang tidak lagi serapi di waktu pagi. "harusnya kita ketemu besok aja."

bogum melirik ke arah pacarnya yang menunduk. ekspresinya demikian lembut meski yeoreum gak bisa lihat. "mana bisa aku nunggu sampai besok? capeknya sekarang jadi ketemu obatnya juga harus secepatnya."

yeoreum tersenyum dan mengangkat mukanya. "jadi aku obatnya?"

"anjing peliharaannya kak shinye, nih." goda bogum. "kayaknya kita ke sana abis makan, ya."

"silakan aja. mungkin kamu dipipisin browny kayak kemarin."

bogum ketawa mengingat cerita itu. browny sakit dan dia masih bisa mengerjai bogum di tengah kekhawatiran semua orang. yeoreum tahu dia sesayang itu sama bogum saat dirinya gak jijik atau apapun melihat cowoknya basah karena air seni binatang.

hal bodoh betul jadi lucu ketika dua manusia kasmaran.

* * *

_I've been having a hard time adjusting_   
_I had the shiniest wheels, now they're rusting_   
_I didn't know if you'd care if I came back_   
_I have a lot of regrets about that_   
_Pulled the car off the road to the lookout_   
_Could've followed my fears all the way down_   
_And maybe I don't quite know what to say_

* * *

"seungwoo kayaknya punya pacar, deh." gosip dari wooseok membuat yeoreum mengalihkan fokus dari kue beras instan yang ingin dipanaskannya. "wah, ada mantan yang penasaran."

godaan wooseok membuat yeoreum mengancam akan memukulnya. dua laki-laki yang menemani yeoreum makan refleks tertawa. mereka tahu, kok, yeoreum betulan tidak merasa apa-apa yang lebih dari platonik kepada seungwoo. hanya saja menyenangkan melihat si gadis panik sendiri.

yeoreum sendiri gak mungkin gak panik mengingat sekarang dia punya hati untuk dijaga dan semua dinding kantor ini punya telinga. menghadapi pacar yang cemburu karena gosip bukan sesuatu yang terdengar menyenangkan. bogum, sih, kayaknya gak akan termakan omong kosong, tapi yeoreum pikir dia ingin betulan memastikan bogum jauh dari ketidakyakinan. sepertinya ini adalah cara yeoreum menyayangi.

"kata cewek divisi sebelah, dia baca novel di jam makan siang." wooseok memicingkan mata. "pacar barunya penulis kali, ya?"

"jangan-jangan mahasiswa?" tebak jinhyuk. "siapa lagi coba yang butuh baca buku banyak banyak selain mahasiswa? orang kayak kita mana sempat."

"sempat, sih. kita pemalas saja." tukas wooseok realistis.

"yang benar saja, dong. memang kita masih pantas pacaran sama anak-anak?" sergah yeoreum.

"mahasiswa bukan anak-anak kali." koreksi wooseok. "makanya mereka disebut mahasiswa."

"tetap saja gak semuanya legal." yeoreum berkeras.

"ya, sudahlah. kita semua tahu seungwoo orang bermoral. dia pasti tahu mana yang boleh dan enggak." putus jinhyuk. "lagian, aku gak paham apa hubungannya novel dan pacaran?"

"memang matamu gak sakit apa setelah bekerja? apa masih mau bela-belain membaca buku fiksi kalau bukan buat seseorang yang berarti?" selidik wooseok. "aku sih enggak."

"usooook." panggil yeoreum. bunyi _microwave_ membuatnya menoleh sebelum melanjutkan. "memang gak boleh, ya, seseorang punya hobi?"

"buat orang kantoran seksi capek kayak kita--"

"kamu aja seksi capek. aku seksi sekali." jinhyuk mendapat satu sikutan dari wooeok.

"--butuh _breakthrough_ untuk memulai sesuatu seperti hobi. apalagi hobi yang bukan kamu sama sekali." pungkas wooseok. "apa yang sekiranya mendorong seungwoo bawa novel ke kantor ini kalau bukan pacar?"

" _well_ , ibunya?" tanya yoereum gak yakin.

"kamu kalau bercanda yang lucu, dong."

yeoreum menggembungkan pipi lalu menghela nafasnya.

"kata siapa aku bercanda, sih? siapa tahu ibunya mau seungwoo mulai membaca supaya lancar mau S2?"

"oh, ngomongin S2. Jinhyuk ide banget mau kuliah lagi."

"kelas pegawai seminggu sekali."

"itu kelas artis, deh. kelas pegawai mah malam hari."

"aku bisa mati kalau malam harus kuliah lagi. biarlah aku masuk kelas artis."

"mahal, ya?"

"masih terjangkau kalau di kampus biasa, sih." jinhyuk mengaku. "ada beasiswa juga ke kampus tertentu, tapi berat, deh."

"iya, iya. ambil saja pilihan yang paling aman." yeoreum setuju.

* * *

"benar begitu, cantik?" tanya bogum pada yeoreum via suara. yeoreum senang karena bogum gak terdengar menghakimi sama sekali. "kamu gak mau tanya saja ke orangnya?"

"ngapain?" tanya yeoreum. dia sudah menebak bogum bakal bilang begini setelah dia cerita soal tudingan anak-anak kepada seungwoo, tapi mendengar sarannya tetap mengherankan. "itu'kan urusan pribadinya."

"sudah tahu urusan pribadi malah dibahas di sini."

"habisnya kata wooseok ngomongin orang bikin kita dekat sama pacar."

oops, yeoreum mau masuk ke orang-orangan salju dan jadi beku setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. sebuah pengakuan kalau dia mau lebih dekat dengan bogum. rasanya tetap memalukan meski keinginan berbagi dengan pacar sendiri adalah hal yang wajar. untung saja bogum adalah pemuda yang pengertian.

"aku mau dekat sama kamu, tapi dengan ngebahas soal kita." aku bogum. "banyak yang bisa diomongin soal kita."

"apa contohnya?" tanya yeoreum.

yeoreum memikirkan banyak kemungkinan tapi pertanyaan bogum selanjutnya gak dipikirkannya.

"kamu mau punya kolam renang di halaman depan apa belakang rumah kita nanti?"

sederhana dan optimis. kadang yeoreum masih suka tergugu pada bagaimana bogum menjanjikannya banyak hal baik tanpa perlu mengucap janji itu sendiri. rasanya seperti disayang dengan cara diberi kepastian kalau di bayangan bogum tentang masa depan ada yeoreum.

"halaman? aku pikir kita bakal di apartemen dulu? cicilan rumah gak main-main tau."

"oke, kalau gitu, kita beli akuarium."

"aku gak mau mengurasnya. nanti kamu yang ambil ikannya biar aku cuma bagian lap kacanya."

"ikan lucu tau."

"iya, kecuali dia lompat-lompat waktu dipindahkan dari akuarium ke bak."

"oke, aku yang pindahkan. kamu mau kulkas warna apa?"

"kulkas? kayaknya daripada warna mending memikirkan isinya. mengingat kamu suka banyak makanan yang aku gak suka. kayaknya kita beli dua kulkas."

"sayang," panggil bogum geli. "kayaknya kamu lupa kalau manusia sudah menciptakan kulkas dua pintu."

"aku merinding membayangkan salah buka pintu terus harus lihat gurita di kulkas kamu."

"gurita'kan enak."

"tapi seram."

bogum ketawa. yeoreum mengikuti pacarnya. menyenangkan membayangkan masa depan seolah kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi. yeoreum banyak skeptis soal banyak hal, tapi bogum membuatnya yakin kalau hidup bakal baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama-sama.

"kamu mau sofa kita warnanya apa?"

"abu-abu? kayaknya itu yang paling netral, deh. kan belum tahu rumahnya warna apa."

"beli rumah dulu baru cari sofa, cantik." bogum terdengar terhibur. "memang sofanya mau ditaruh di mana kalau kita belum punya rumah?"

"ah, benar juga."

* * *

_tugas seorang pemimpin adalah mengenal anggotanya. sayang tugas bersosialisasi adalah hal yang dengan mudah dikalahkan kebutuhan untuk tidur. seungwoo sudah terjaga selama tigapuluh enam jam terakhir. satu jam beristirahat di sofa terlihat menggiurkan. lagipula dia gak mau lelah di kepala menggerakannya untuk jadi orang yang cranky._

_"seungwoo sakit?"_

_seungwoo mengenal suara ini sebagai suara rekan magangnya. gelengan dari seungwoo gak membuat gadis itu langsung beranjak._

_"sudah makan?"_

_"sebentar lagi,"_

_"mau kubawakan obat?"_

_"yeoreum," seungwoo gak beniat terdengar sedingin itu. "bisa biarkan aku istirahat?"_

_yeoreum pergi tanpa bicara lagi. seungwoo pikir dia sudah menyakiti hati seseorang._

* * *

_kedatangan yeoreum ke mejanya di hari berikutnya membuat seungwoo tidak enak hati. dia pikir yeoreum akan menegurnya, tapi gadis itu cuma tersenyum dengan vitamin c botolan di tangannya._

_"buat kamu, aku kebetulan beli banyak sebelum magang." yeoreum nyengir. "maaf, ya."_

_"jangan dipikirkan. aku yang minta maaf karena kasar sama kamu."_

_"enggaklah. itu akunya sendiri yang gak sensitif. jelas-jelas kamu kelelahan." yeoreum menjelaskan. "kamu ada kerjaan lain, ya? part time?"_

_seungwoo menggeleng._

_"aku menggarap penelitianku."_

_"serius? malam-malam?"_

_"kadang kalau gak ada kerjaan. di kantor juga kucicil." seungwoo mengaku. "gak selesai kalau cuma menunggu pulang kantor."_

_"hebat."_

_"ah, yang penelitian sambil magang banyak, kok." seungwoo menggaruk tengkuknya._

_"semangat, ya." yeoreum mengepalkan tangan. "sekarang capek, tapi pasti ada hasilnya, kok."_

_"makasih, yeoreum."_

* * *

nayoung bertemu dengan seungwoo ketika si pemuda sudah membaca setengah buku yang direkomendasikannya. hari ini nayoung memakai kacamata dan memesan kopi yang lebih gelap dari kemarin. seungwoo langsung bisa menebak volume pekerjaan si perempuan hari ini lebih banyak menguras pikiran dari sebelumnya. bukan berarti nayoung jadi gak atraktif. perempuan itu tetap cantik dengan lipstik marun mantel warna senada yang tersampir di tangannya.

"kamu selalu ke sini, ya." komentar nayoung.

"kita baru ketemu dua kali, omong-omong."

"sebetulnya aku lihat kamu kemarin, tapi gak menyapa. cuma beli _takeaway_ soalnya."

seungwoo mengangguk mengerti. kenyataan kalau dia diam-diam mengharapkan kedatangan perempuan di depannya kemarin disimpannya dalam hati. nayoung perlu sedetik lain untuk menyadari apa yang seungwoo baca.

"kamu beneran baca?"

"ya, ternyata lebih menarik daripada membaca dikte cara mengatur emosi yang gak semuanya bisa kulakukan."

"emosi, fokus, pikiran, dan lainnya memang ranah yang rumit." nayoung menyetujui. "makanya psikolog mahal."

"ya, lagipula sekarang manusia makin banyak yang lari ke bantuan profesional. harga jasa mereka naik seiring naiknya permintaan."

"menurutku bukan cuma karena _discovery_ mengenai pentingnya kesehatan mental itu sendiri, sih." nayoung menambahkan. "dunia berubah terus sementara manusia cuma punya dua kaki dan dua tangan. cukup memang untuk terus bergerak tapi bukan berarti gak melelahkan. makin lama ya yang hebat-hebat jadi gak hebat lagi. kita dituntut buat hebat terus sama _society_."

"setuju," seungwoo meringis. "apalagi dunia profesional. memang fokus kita ke pendapatan, tapi perlakuan perusahaan ke SDM di lapangan tetap menyakitkan hati kalau diperhatikan."

 _"exactly why I choose to write instead_."

"loh, kamu penulis? pantas pintar." seungwoo memuji.

"ya, buku anak-anak." nayoung menjawab. "tapi editorku terus bilang tulisanku kelewat seram buat anak-anak. dia gak tahu apa, ya, anak umur empat belas tahun saja sudah menelaah rancangan undang-undang."

"kupikir itu gak mencabut hak mereka buat baca buku yang ringan-ringan." tukas seungwoo. "dunia memang kejam, tapi bukan berarti fakta itu harus dijejalkan ke mereka. anak-anak memang haknya untuk bermain banyak-banyak. mereka gak perlu main ayunan sambil memikirkan oh di belahan bumi lain ada orang kelaparan dan di bagian satunya ada yang gak punya air bersih. itu urusan kita orang dewasa."

"tapi, kalau gak dikenalkan sejak dini, kapan mereka belajar?" tanya nayoung. "buku dan lagu anak-anak memang gunanya untuk menjadi arahan. kamu pernah baca cerita asli film disney gak? cerita anak-anak pada dasarnya seram dan hiperbolis supaya mereka takut, lho. misal untuk anak yang gak kunjung berhenti menghisap kuku karena gak diberi dot, ada cerita tentang jari yang hilang. "

seungwoo teringat pada yeoreum dan kebiasannya menggigit kuku. tanpa sadar si pemuda meringis.

"ah, maaf. seram ya?"

"engga, kok." sanggah seungwoo. "aku hanya teringat seseorang."

"mantan pacar, ya?"

"kok tebakanmu begitu?"

"yang sulit diingat biasanya memang membuat kita merinding. aku mengerti kok."

jawaban jenaka nayoung membuat seungwoo berhasil memecah sebuah senyum di wajahnya. nayoung memiringkan wajah dengan senyum miring yang mengingat seungwoo pada ratu es.

"kayaknya kamu udah mulai _move on_ ,"

"kamu mentang-mentang penulis jadi suka mengarang, ya?"

"jadi belum _move on_?"

"sedang diusahakan, kok."

"nah, itu dia semangatnya!"

seungwoo benar-benar nyengir kali ini. dia akan minta kontak nayoung sebelum mereka sama-sama meninggalkan kafe.

* * *

tahap kelima dari kerangka kesedihan adalah menerima. seungwoo mencoba turun ke minimarket di lantai dasar. kali ini ingin melihat apa dia sudah mampu berada di lift yang sama dengan yeoreum atau belum.

jawabannya sudah. meski dia masih meringis ketika yeoreum membolakan matanya ketika mereka berpapasan, seenggaknya seungwoo sudah bisa memaksakan senyum. sulit memang melupakan sosok yang sudah kamu sayangi sejak masih kuliah sampai bekerja.

"hai!" sapa yeoreum.

langit bulan febuari masih kelabu, tapi saljunya sudah mulai cair dan beberapa kuncup bunga mulai mengintip malu-malu. udara hari ini memberi seungwoo kesempatan melihat yeoreum tanpa mantel tebal berbulu. blus bunga yang yeoreum kenakan sudah pernah dikenakannya saat magang. seungwoo butuh banyak tekad untuk membahas yang satu ini.

"hai, bajunya bikin inget jaman magang."

"iya'kan? untung masih muat!" tukas yeoreum. "mode pengering mesin cuciku rusak dan aku malas ke binatu karena pengalaman kehilangan pakaian di sana. jadi terpaksa ambil baju lama di lemari."

"wah, repot dong." komentar seungwoo. "sudah dibetulin?"

"bogum yang bawa ke servis." kata yeoreum sambil memutar tungkainya untuk menghadap seungwoo. lama tidak berbincang membuat yeoreum disadarkan lagi betapa tingginya pemuda ini. "dia izin setengah hari."

"baik sekali, ya."

"iya, setengah seenaknya juga. mana ada karyawan baru sudah bolos buat pacar." yeoreum menggelengkan kepala. dari cara perempuan itu tersenyum. seungwoo tahu yeoreum diperlakukan dengan baik. "lain kali akan kumarahi. hari ini jangan dulu. nanti mesin cuciku gak jadi dibawanya ke servis."

"cuci pakai tangan, dong." seungwoo menambahkan. "jangan takut sama detergen."

"di apartemenku sama sekali gak ada tempat menjemur baju, dan sejujurnya aku gak nyaman mencuci di laundry mandiri yang pakai koin." yeoreum bergidik. "banyak mahasiswa laki-laki bau."

"diskriminatif." seungwoo melebarkan senyum. "mereka kan perlu hemat uang laundry."

"seenggaknya pakai baju bersih ke luar rumah. aku juga pernah jadi mahasiswa kere." yeoreum menggeleng. "kita'kan harus berpenampilan _proper_ di luar rumah."

"kita juga harus datang tepat waktu." ledek seungwoo. "semenit lagi kamu potong gaji, tuh."

"duh, bener!" keluh yeoreum. lift terbuka di lantai di mana divisi yeoreum berada gak lama setelahnya. "aku duluan, woo!"

"hati-hati!"

mungkin yeoreum gak dengar karena dia sudah belari ke mesin absen.

* * *

park bogum dan kekayaan keluarganya bisa yeoreum saksikan ketika pemuda itu bingung dibawa belanja. di awal bulan maret yang masih dingin, tapi juga cantik karena kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai makin berani menampakkan diri, yeoreum menyaksikan pacarnya kebingungan di depan rak peralatan mencuci pakaian. tentu bogum tahu ketika kita bawa ke rak-rak berisi sereal dan coklat, tapi kebiasaan hidup diurusi gak bisa bohong ketika yeoreum menggandengnya memilih detergen.

"ini lebih wangi." tunjuk bogum ke salah satu produk yang dia ingat ada di rumahnya.

"ini lebih murah," tegas yeoreum perkara produk di bawah label diskon berwarna kuning.

"bedanya gak cukup buat bayar parkir mobil."

"kan kita gak cuma beli satu barang, sayang." yeoreum ketawa. sama sekali gak menyalahkan bogum atas semua keistimewaan yang membuatnya gak tahu soal ini. "lagian yang itu kalau kena air baunya aneh."

"kamu tahu?"

"aku coba-coba banyak detergen tergantung mana yang diskon."

bogum mengangguk-angguk. bogum sedikit senang karena yeoreum gak membahas fakta mesin cucinya gak terpakai meski alat itu datang bersama kamar yang disewanya beberapa tahun kebelakang.

"habis ini mau beli apa?"

"sayur, tapi kayaknya gak segar, deh. aku cuma lihat sekilas, sih."

"kayaknya mereka bagus-bagus aja?"

"layu tahu."

"ya, udah. ayo kita beli _chicken wings_ aja. diskon, tuh."

yeoreum gak bisa gak ketawa mendengar tawaran bogum yang gak nyambung.

* * *

"isi kulkasmu cuma air putih?" tegur yeoreum.

selama berpacaran selalu yeoreum yang dihampiri bogum, gak pernah sebaliknya. karenanya si gadis gak pernah tahu sekosong apa apartemen pasangannya selama ini sampai dia membuka kulkas hendak menitipkan beberapa belanjaan yang rentan panas ruangan seperti _nugget_.

"ada mie instan dan kimchi. ada daging juga kalau kamu mau, tapi gak tahu kapan kadaluarsanya."

daging yang bogum maksud adalah daging siap saji beku yang tinggal dihangatkan. melihat kondisi kulkas bogum, yeoreum jadi sadar manusia yang sempurna memang gak pernah ada. hal yang cukup baik mengingat yeoreum sebagai pasangan memang selayaknya ada di sisi bogum sebagai pelengkap. gak ada gunanya'kan dia berdiri di sini kalau bogum sendiri sudah sempurna?

"untung kita belanja banyak jadi bisa isi kulkasmu."

"loh, itu'kan belanjaan kamu?"

"kan kamu maksa bayar setengahnya juga. aku bisa belanja lagi." yeoreum mengerling tidak bisa dibantah. "sayang kompornya sebagus ini kalau gak pernah kamu pakai selain buat masak mie."

"aku juga menggoreng di sana."

"menggoreng apa?"

"sosis."

yeoreum ketawa kecil karena sudah menyangka jawaban bogum gak akan jauh-jauh dari situ. gambaran bogum memasak sosis dan telur seraya merejang kopi untuk diminum sebagai teman sarapan membuatnya hangat. nanti pemandangan itu bisa dilihatnya setiap hari, ya?

"gak usah semuanya, yeoreum. sia-sia nanti kalau aku gak bisa memasaknya."

"tenanglah," yeoreum mengibaskan tangan. "memangnya aku cuma akan ke sini sekali?"

implikasi jawaban yeoreum membuat bogum senang.

* * *

"kamu tahu gak?"

"apa?"

"ini kali pertama teflon ini dipakai masak spageti karbonara." pengakuan bogum membuat yeoreum menggelengkan kepala. "dia pasti senang dipakai masak makanan enak."

"dia pasti lebih senang kalau tuannya yang masak," tukas yeoreum seolah telfon di dapur bogum adalah setan api di _howls moving castle._

 _"_ aku gak mau dia terbakar."

"pasta cuma direbus, sayang." yeoreum menggeleng sekali lagi. "gak sehat makan makanan pesan antar terus menerus. sayang uangnya juga. akuarium mahal."

"sudah setuju beli akuarium besar?" tanya bogum.

sebelumnya mereka sempat mendebatkan ukuran akuarium yang menurut yeoreum terlalu ambisius. mereka'kan gak perlu memelihara ikan terlalu banyak. belum lagi akuarium besar perlu banyak dekorasi seperti siput dan ikan sapu-sapu untuk membersihkannya. mereka cukup main ke akuarium nasional kalau memang mau lihat banyak ikan.

"menyesuaikan meja apartemen kita, ya. bayangin ikan punya tempat lebih banyak dari kita."

"meja bisa dibeli, yeoreum. ikannya kasihan kalau gak berenang bebas."

"beli ikan kecil." saran yeoreum.

"justru ikan kecil malah lebih mahal, lho."

"aduh, pusingnya kayak punya anak." canda yeoreum sambil memindahkan pasta dari teflon ke piring. "kirain mengurus anak anjing sudah yang paling susah."

"anjing binatang paling gampang diurus tahu. mereka gak banyak menuntut."

"kamu secara harfiah mereka pipisin."

"namanya sakit. kita bisa apa kalau anak sakit?"

jawaban bogum yang begitu hangatnya membuat yeoreum tersenyum.

* * *

menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah pacar cukup mengisi serotonin yang menjaga yeoreum dari negatifnya hawa hari senin. bahkan dia datang dua puluh menit sebelum mesin absen menghitung pegawai terlambat. wooseok yang lebih dulu datang dan sedang menonton _review_ game di ponselnya langsung menebak kalau yeoreum habis dari tempat pacarnya.

"kamu cuma bangun pagi kalau lagi sedih banget atau bahagia banget," jelas wooseok ketika yeoreum bertanya. "punya pacar kayak bogum terus masih sedih, sih. gak benar namanya."

"memang cuma dia, ya, yang bagus di hubungan ini?"

"ya engga, cantik." wooseok mengoreksi. "kamu juga orang yang baik jadi kalau hubungannya gak berjalan baik berarti ada sesuatu yang salah banget di antara kalian."

"mmm.. kamu sama jinhyuk sendiri gimana? pernah berantem?"

"kamu gak lihat dia pernah hampir membuatku masuk oven?"

"lebay, dia cuma mengagetkanmu waktu lagi menghangatkan pizza."

"loh, siapa yang jamin aku gak refleks memasukkan kepala ke oven?"

"siapa, sih, manusia waras memanggang kepalanya sendiri?" tegur yeoreum. "untung aku jarang bangun pagi. kayaknya bisa gila kalau kita ngomongin beginian terus."

wooseok beneran ketawa mendengarnya.

"gosip aja, yuk."

"ck, aktivitas tidak berguna." cibir yeoreum. "ada gosip apa?"

"halah," wooseok pasti menyuap yeoreum nasi satu sendok penuh kalau mereka sedang makan siang sekarang. "seungwoo kedapatan jalan sama cewek cantik."

"cewek pasti cantiklah. namanya cewek."

"poinnya bukan ini, ikan lohan."

"kenapa ikan lohan?"

"habis kamu mau pelihara ikan sama bogum."

"oke, jadi poinnya apa?" tanya yeoreum gak sabar.

"ya, cewek jalan sama seungwoo? terakhir dia jalan sama kamu langsung jadi gosip sekantor." wooseok melipat tangan. "karena kita cowok semua saja makanya kamu gak banyak dengar bisik-bisiknya. seungwoo, tuh, sejarang itu kedapatan sama cewek. _workaholic_."

"yang penting cantik'kan?"

"apa?" tanya wooseok.

"cewek yang sama dia?"

"cemburu?" tanya wooseok dengan muka menyebalkan.

"ya, engga." sanggah yeoreum. "sayang saja kalau seungwoo gak pacaran sama cewek cantik. lagian yang kayak dia pantas aja punya cewek."

"serius kamu gak cemburu? kalau gak sama bogum, kayaknya dia loh yang sama kamu."

yeoreum pasti deg-degan kalau dia masih kecil. sayangnya dia bukan lagi anak sekolah yang kesenangan direbutkan cowok. yeoreum perempuan dewasa yang tahu mana yang baik buatnya dan mana yang malah merepotkan. mengurus dua cowok itu merepotkan.

"aku sudah bahagia sama bogum, deh. kamu tanya kayak gini gak ada rasa apa-apa."

"wow," tukas wooseok. "jujur senang dengarnya."

"iyalah. masa kamu gak senang aku senang?"

"kamu gak senang aku ketemu keluarganya jinhyuk?"

"kata siapa? aku senang. aku cuma sedih jadi sendirian di hari minggu." yeoreum mengerucutkan bibir. "tapi sekarang ada bogum jadi engga apa-apa."

"ih, omongannya budak cinta."

"aku bawa kaca. mau pakai gak?" yeoreum memicingkan mata. "aku masih ingat kamu bete karena jinhyuk dinas ke cabang lain sama orang yang bukan kamu."

wooseok ketawa. kalau gak ada atasan yang bisa masuk kapan saja yeoreum pasti sudah diajaknya bertengkar.

* * *

seharian senang membuat yeoreum gak sengaja menyapa seungwoo tanpa canggung. padahal terakhir mereka bertemu, yeoreum masih kabur dengan dalih mau absen. reaksi seungwoo yang diluar dugaan sama ramahnya membuat yeoreum tersenyum semakin lebar. omongan jinhyuk dan wooseok yang meledek seungwoo patah hati di depan yeoreum sekarang jadi debu di sepatu clark si gadis.

"tumben gak sama wooseok dan jinhyuk?" tanya seungwoo.

"mereka mau cari kue gitu. alasan aja mau pacaran, ya. kan bisa pesan antar."

"mereka pacaran?"

yeoreum menutup mulutnya. inilah hal yang gak begitu dia sukai kalau sedang terlalu emosi. entah kelewat bahagia atau kelewat senang. otot-ototnya jadi impulsif semua termasuk otot mulut.

"lupain yang barusan, ya?" pinta yeoreum.

"oke, aku bakal diam."

"janji?"

"janji." seungwoo nyengir. "lagian, apa untungnya menyabotase orang baik?"

yeoreum menghela nafas lega. "jangan kasih tahu siapapun kamu tahu. jinhyuk dan wooseok bisa memasukkan kepalaku ke oven."

seungwoo betulan ketawa. lepas dan cerah. ini dia seungwoo yang yeoreum kenal sejak magang.

"iya, tenang saja." seungwoo mengangkat tangannya membentuk sikap hormat yang membuat yeoreum tertawa. "kamu sendiri gimana sama bogum?"

"mmm, baik."

"kelihatan."

"gitu?"

"ya, kamu sumringah sekali hari senin gini."

"bisa aja sumringah karena baru gajian?"

"memang masih nyisa ya gaji tanggal segini?" canda seungwoo.

yeoreum ketawa. iya, ya. gajinya sudah sisa sekian saja setelah belanja bulanan, menabung dan bayar tagihan tak terhindarkan. biasanya dia sudah gak begitu mood kerja di senin pertama bulan berjalan karena ini.

"masih, masih." yeoreum mengangkat tangan. "gak tahu deh besok sore."

"jangan buka g-market dulu."

"jujur, aku baru lihat-lihat tadi pagi." yeoreum nyengir. mengingat aksi kecilnya mencari akuarium berbagai bentuk di salah satu _marketplace_ besar di korea itu. "tapi memasukkan barang ke keranjang belanja memang _therapeutic_."

"tapi gak ada yang dibeli?" ledek seungwoo.

yeoreum mengiyakan sambil tertawa.

"aku baru bayar satu kemarin."

"apaan, tuh?"

"hadiah," seungwoo menggaruk belakang leher. "untuk teman."

"serius?" tanya yeoreum. teringat ucapan wooseok soal cewek yang jalan dengan seungwoo. "bukan pacar?"

seungwoo terkekeh. "aku belum punya niat pacaran."

"jangan kerja terus. cari pacar."

"sedang diusahakan, nih."

yeoreum membiarkan bibirnya terbuka untuk beberapa lama. berarti benar kata wooseok soal seungwoo sedang dekat dengan seseorang ketika dia mulai membawa novel ke kantor.

"usaha dapat pacar?"

"usaha sembuh dari patah hati."

ada banyak humor di pengakuan seungwoo tapi yeoreum jadi malu sendiri.

"baik-baik sama hatinya."

"kamu juga. baik-baik sama pacarmu."

kali ini senyum seungwoo gak lagi disertai ringis tertahan. masih jauh buatnya sampai dia bisa melupakan yeoreum, tapi pemuda han punya selamanya untuk belajar berdamai dengan semua rasa sakitnya.

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
